1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to a method and apparatus for detecting important information from a moving picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, if users, who are located out of view of a broadcast device (e.g., a television), desire to know the score of sports games, or the like, which are currently in progress, mobile phones may be used to access a portal server, and score information provided from the portal server may be identified.